The Game Tour
The Game Tour was a concert tour by the British rock band Queen to support their successful 1980 album The Game. This tour saw the band being the first to play in South American stadiums in early 1981. In Buenos Aires, Queen drew a crowd of 300,000—the largest single concert crowd in Argentine history . In São Paulo, Brazil, the attendance was 131,000 and 120,000 on two consecutive nights. This was the only tour that Queen played in Venezuela where they were due to play 5 shows in its capital city Caracas. However, after their third performance, the Venezuelan government declared an 8-day period of National Mourning due to the passing of Venezuelan former president Romulo Betancourt. The remaining two concerts were cancelled and all tickets were refunded to more than 50,000 disappointed fans. Setlists North America # Intro # "Jailhouse Rock" # "We Will Rock You (fast)" # "Let Me Entertain You" # "Need Your Loving Tonight" (Dropped after August 13, 1980) # "Play The Game" # "Mustapha" # "Death On Two Legs" # "Killer Queen" # "I'm In Love With My Car" # "Somebody To Love" (Dropped after August 14, 1980) # "Get Down, Make Love" # "You're My Best Friend" # "Save Me" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" (Added on August 26, 1980) # "Now I'm Here" (reprise) # "Rock It (Prime Jive)" (Dropped after July 11, 1980) # "Love Of My Life" # "Keep Yourself Alive" # Drum/Guitar Solos # "Brighton Rock" (finale) # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" Encore # "Another One Bites The Dust" (Added on August 17, 1980) # "Sheer Heart Attack" Encore # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are the Champions" # "God Save the Queen" Other Songs: "'39" (Part played on September 29, 1980) Europe # Intro # "Jailhouse Rock" # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Let Me Entertain You" # "Play the Game" # "Mustapha" # "Death on Two Legs" # "Killer Queen" # "I'm in Love with My Car" # "Get Down, Make Love" # "Need Your Loving Tonight" (Dropped after December 8, 1980) # "Save Me" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here (Reprise)" # "Fat Bottomed Girls" (Added on November 30, 1980) # "Love of My Life" # "Keep Yourself Alive" # Drum solo # Guitar solo # "Battle Theme" # "Flash" (Added on December 6, 1980) # "The Hero" (Added on November 29, 1980) # "Brighton Rock" (Reprise) (Dropped after December 9, 1980) # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" Encore # "Another One Bites the Dust" # "Sheer Heart Attack" Encore # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are the Champions" # "God Save the Queen" Other songs * "Imagine" (Performed on 9 December, 14 December, 16 December, and 18 December) Japan # Intro # "Jailhouse Rock" (dropped after February 16) # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Let Me Entertain You" # "Play The Game" # "Mustapha" # "Death On Two Legs" # "Killer Queen" # "I'm In Love With My Car" # "Get Down Make Love" # "Rock It (Prime Jive)" (Added on February 16) # "Save Me" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here" (reprise) # "Fat Bottomed Girls" (Only on February 12) # "Love of My Life" # "Keep Yourself Alive" # Drum/Guitar Solo # "Vultan's Theme" (Added on February 13) # "Battle Theme" # "Flash" # "The Hero" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" Encore # "Another One Bites The Dust" # "Sheer Heart Attack" Encore # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" Other Songs: * "Need Your Loving Tonight" (On February 13 and February 19) * "Teo Torriate" (On February 17, 18, and 19) * "The Millionaire Waltz" (Intro only on February 18) South America # Intro # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Let Me Entertain You" # "Play The Game" # "Somebody To Love" # "I'm In Love With My Car" # "Get Down Make Love" # "Need Your Loving Tonight" (Dropped after September 25) # "Save Me" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here" (Reprise) # "Fat Bottomed Girls" # "Love Of My Life" # "Keep Yourself Alive" # Drum/Guitar Solos # "Flash" # "The Hero" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" Encore: # "Another One Bites The Dust" # "Sheer Heart Attack" Encore: # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" Other Songs: *"Mustapha" (On February 28 and March 21) *"Death On Two Legs" (On February 28 and March 21) *"Killer Queen" (On February 28, March 21, September 25, October 9, and October 17) *"Jailhouse Rock" (On March 8 and October 18) *"Rock It (Prime Jive)" (On February 28 and March 21) *"Back Chat" (Bassline only on October 9) Rock Montreal #Intro # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Let Me Entertain You" # "Play the Game" # "Somebody to Love" # "Killer Queen" # "I'm In Love With My Car" # "Get Down, Make Love" # "Save Me" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here" (Reprise) # "Love Of My Life" # "Under Pressure" # "Keep Yourself Alive" # Drum/Guitar Solos # "Flash" # "The Hero" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" Encore # "Another One Bites the Dust" # "Sheer Heart Attack" # "Jailhouse Rock" Encore # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" Tour dates ;Rescheduled shows Tour band *Freddie Mercury – Lead vocals, piano, guitar ("Crazy Little Thing Called Love"), tambourine. *Brian May – Guitar, backing vocals, piano. *Roger Taylor – Drums, timpani, lead vocals ("I'm in Love With My Car"), backing vocals. *John Deacon – Bass guitar, additional vocals References External links *Queen Concerts *Queen Live: 1980–1982 Category:1980 concert tours Category:Queen (band) concert tours it:The Game Tour#Tour americano